This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is designed to train students to be effective but "non-intervening" listeners to those experiencing uncomplicated grief in reaction to the loss of a loved one within the current year. This is a pilot study to determine the impact, if any, on the negative cognitions related to grief and the self reported physical responses of having three sessions with a listener who allows the bereaved to talk about their loss as they are experiencing it without guidance, intervention or judgment. Students will be trained to be supportive listeners who will not give advice to the bereaved. Students will engage participants in telephone interviews and in home visits as supportive listeners and will administer research questionnaires. All students will be supervised and in home sessions will be recorded. During the next semester students will accomplish a qualitative analysis of the home visits and a quantitative analysis of the two dependent measures that will be administered during the initial telephone contact, during the first and third session and during the follow-up telephone contact. Because of the nature of an in home visit, it is expected that other family members maybe present but that one person will be identified as the family reporter. Families with children below the age of 10 will not be participants. Research participants are expected to exhibit fewer somatic symptoms and have less negative cognitions as a result of in home visits by trained active listeners. Students will develop skills to facilitate them in performing similar services upon graduation.